horadeaventurafanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora De Aventura Viajes Dimensionales
Una Mini Serie de Hora De Aventura Argumento Finn y Jake deberan viajar por distintas dimensiones para venser a un enemigo peligroso que ataco las tierras de Oob Personajes *Un hacker es alguien que descubre las debilidades de una computadora o de una red informática, aunque el término puede aplicarse también a alguien con un conocimiento avanzado de computadoras y de redes informáticas.1 Los hackers pueden estar motivados por una multitud de razones, incluyendo fines de lucro, protesta o por el desafío.2 La subcultura que se ha desarrollado en torno a los hackers a menudo se refiere a la cultura underground de computadoras, pero ahora es una comunidad abierta. Aunque existen otros usos de la palabra «hacker» que no están relacionados con la seguridad informática, rara vez se utilizan en el contexto general. Están sujetos a la antigua controversia de la definición de hacker sobre el verdadero significado del término. En esta controversia, el término hacker es reclamado por los programadores, quienes argumentan que alguien que irrumpe en las computadoras se denomina «cracker»,3 sin hacer diferenciación entre los delincuentes informáticos —sombreros negros— y los expertos en seguridad informática —sombreros blancos—. Algunos hackers de sombrero blanco afirman que ellos también merecen el título de hackers, y que solo los de sombrero negro deben ser llamados crackers. Índice ** 1 Clasificaciones *** 1.1 Sombrero blanco *** 1.2 Sombrero negro *** 1.3 Sombrero gris *** 1.4 Hacker de elite *** 1.5 Script kiddie *** 1.6 Neófito *** 1.7 Sombrero azul *** 1.8 Hacktivista *** 1.9 Estado de la Nación *** 1.10 Pandillas criminales organizadas *** 1.11 Bots ** 2 Ataques *** 2.1 Exploits de seguridad ** 3 Hackers de seguridad notables ** 4 Hackers en los medios de comunicación *** 4.1 Revistas de hackers *** 4.2 Hackers en la ficción *** 4.3 Libros no ficticios sobre hackers ** 5 Costumbres *** 5.1 Grupos y convenciones de hackers ** 6 Véase también ** 7 Referencias ** 8 Bibliografía ** 9 Enlaces externos Clasificaciones Eric S. Raymond, historiador de la ética hacker que aboga por el término «cracker» Varios subgrupos de la comunidad informática clandestina con diferentes actitudes y metas usan diferentes términos para demarcarse los unos de los otros, o tratan de excluir a algún grupo específico con el que no están de acuerdo. Eric S. Raymond, responsable del nuevo Jargon File, aboga por que los miembros de la comunidad informática clandestina deban llamarse crackers. Sin embargo, esas personas se ven a sí mismas como hackers, e incluso tratan de incluir las opiniones de Raymond en lo que ven como una cultura hacker en general; opinión duramente rechazada por el propio Raymond. En lugar de una dicotomía hacker/cracker, dan más énfasis a un espectro de diferentes categorías, tales como sombrero blanco, sombrero gris, sombrero negro y script kiddie. En contraste con Raymond, por lo general se reservan el término cracker. Sin embargo, crackear significa obtener acceso no autorizado a un ordenador con el fin de cometer otro delito como la destrucción de la información contenida en ese sistema.4 Estos subgrupos también pueden ser definidos por el estatuto jurídico de sus actividades.5 Sombrero blanco Un hacker de sombrero blanco rompe la seguridad por razones no maliciosas, quizás para poner a prueba la seguridad de su propio sistema o mientras trabaja para una compañía de software que fabrica software de seguridad. El término sombrero blanco en la jerga de Internet se refiere a un hacker ético. Esta clasificación también incluye a personas que llevan a cabo pruebas de penetración y evaluaciones de vulnerabilidad dentro de un acuerdo contractual. El Consejo Internacional de Consultores de Comercio Electrónico, también conocido como EC-Council, ha desarrollado certificaciones, cursos, clases y capacitaciones en línea cubriendo toda la esfera del hacker ético.5 Además existen certificaciones como CPEH Certified Professional Ethical Hacker y CPTE Certified Penetration Testing Engineer de Mile2, que cuentan con acreditaciones de la Agencia Nacional de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos (NSA) y de la Iniciativa Nacional para los Estudios y Carreras en Ciberseguridad de los Estados Unidos (NICCS). Sombrero negro Artículo principal: Sombrero negro Un hacker de sombrero negro es un hacker que viola la seguridad informática por razones más allá de la malicia o para beneficio personal.6 Los hackers de sombrero negro son la personificación de todo lo que el público teme de un criminal informático.7 Los hackers de sombrero negro entran a redes seguras para destruir los datos o hacerlas inutilizables para aquellos que tengan acceso autorizado. La forma en que eligen las redes a las que van a entrar es un proceso que puede ser dividido en tres partes: *# Elección de un objetivo: El hacker determina a cuál red irrumpir durante esta fase. El objetivo puede ser de especial interés para el hacker, ya sea política o personalmente, o puede ser elegido al azar. Luego, el hacker revisará los puertos de una red para determinar si es vulnerable a ataques, lo cual simplemente es probar todos los puertos de una máquina anfitrión en busca de una respuesta. Un puerto se define como una abertura por la que la computadora recibe datos a través de la red.6 Los puertos abiertos —aquellos que respondan— le permitirían a un hacker tener acceso al sistema. *# Recopilación de información e investigación: Es en esta etapa que el hacker visita o hace contacto con el objetivo de alguna manera con la esperanza de descubrir información vital que le ayudará a acceder al sistema. La principal forma en que los hackers obtienen los resultados deseados durante esta etapa es la de la ingeniería social. Además de la ingeniería social, los hackers también pueden utilizar una técnica llamada recolección urbana, que es cuando un hacker, literalmente, bucea en un contenedor de basura con la esperanza de encontrar los documentos que los usuarios han tirado, lo cual le ayudará a obtener acceso a una red. *# Finalización del ataque: Esta es la etapa en la que el hacker invadirá al objetivo preliminar que había planeado atacar o robar. En este punto, muchos hackers pueden ser atraídos o atrapados por sistemas conocidos como honeypot —trampa colocada por el personal de seguridad informática—. Sombrero gris Artículo principal: Sombrero gris Un hacker de sombrero gris es una combinación de hacker de sombrero negro con el de sombrero blanco. Un hacker de sombrero gris puede navegar por la Internet y violar un sistema informático con el único propósito de notificar al administrador que su sistema ha sido vulnerado, por ejemplo, luego se ofrecerá para reparar el sistema que él mismo violó, por un módico precio.7 Hacker de elite Como nivel social entre los hackers, elite se utiliza para describir a los expertos. Los exploits recientemente descubiertos circularán entre estos hackers. Grupos de elite como Masters of Deception confieren una especie de credibilidad a sus miembros.8 Script kiddie Artículo principal: Script kiddie Un script kiddie es un inexperto en que irrumpe en los sistemas informáticos mediante el uso de herramientas automatizadas preempaquetadas y escritas por otros, generalmente con poca comprensión del concepto subyacente; de ahí el término script ('guion', plan preestablecido o conjunto de actividades) kiddie ('niño', un individuo carente de conocimiento y experiencia, inmaduro).9 Neófito Un neófito o newbie es alguien que es nuevo en el hackeo o en el phreaking y casi no tiene conocimiento o experiencia sobre el funcionamiento de la tecnología y el hackeo.7 Sombrero azul Un hacker de sombrero azul es una persona fuera de las empresas de consultoría informática de seguridad que es utilizado para hacer una prueba de errores de un sistema antes de su lanzamiento en busca de exploits para que puedan ser cerrados. Microsoft también utiliza el término sombrero azul (en inglés: BlueHat) para representar una serie de eventos de información de seguridad.10 11 12 13 Hacktivista Artículo principal: Hacktivismo Un hacktivista es un hacker que utiliza la tecnología para anunciar un mensaje social, ideológico, religioso o político. En general, la mayoría de hacktivismo implica la desfiguración de cibersitios o ataques de denegación de servicio. Estado de la Nación Se refiere a los servicios de inteligencia y a los operativos de guerra informática.14 Pandillas criminales organizadas Se refiere a la actividad criminal llevada a cabo con fines comerciales.14 Bots Véase también: Bot Herramientas de software automatizado, algunas de ellas freeware, disponibles para el uso de cualquier tipo de hacker.14 Ataques Artículo principal: Inseguridad informática Un abordaje típico en un ataque contra sistemas conectados a Internet es: *# Enumeración de red: Descubrimiento de información sobre el objetivo previsto. *# Análisis de agujeros de seguridad: Identificación de las posibles formas de intrusión. *# Explotación: Intento de comprometer el sistema mediante el empleo de las vulnerabilidades encontradas a través del análisis de vulnerabilidad.15 Con el fin de hacerlo, hay varias herramientas recurrentes de canje y técnicas utilizadas por los delincuentes informáticos y expertos en seguridad. Exploits de seguridad Artículo principal: Exploit Un exploit de seguridad es una aplicación software preparada para aprovechar las debilidades conocidas de los sistemas. Los ejemplos más comunes de los exploits de seguridad son de inyección SQL, XSS y CSRF, que aprovechan los agujeros de seguridad resultantes de una práctica de programación deficiente. Otros exploits podrían ser utilizados a través de FTP, HTTP, PHP, SSH, Telnet y algunas ciberpáginas. Éstos son muy comunes en la intrusión de cibersitios y dominios. Hackers de seguridad notables Eric Gordon Corley, editor de 2600: The Hacker Quarterly ** Eric Gordon Corley, editor de 2600: The Hacker Quarterly. También es el fundador de las conferencias Hackers on Planet Earth. Ha sido parte de la comunidad hacker desde finales de los años 70. ** Gordon Lyon, conocido por el manubrio Fyodor, autor del escáner de puertos Nmap, así como de muchos libros de seguridad de redes y cibersitios. Es miembro fundador del Proyecto Honeynet, y vicepresidente de Computer Professionals for Social Responsibility. ** Gary McKinnon, es un hacker escocés que enfrenta una extradición a Estados Unidos para enfrentar cargos de perpetración, los que ha sido descritos como el «mayor ataque informático militar de todos los tiempos».16 ** Kevin Mitnick, consultor en seguridad informática y autor, antes el criminal informático más buscado en la historia de los Estados Unidos.17 ** Alexander Peslyak, fundador del Proyecto Openwall. ** Michał Zalewski, importante investigador de seguridad. Hackers en los medios de comunicación Revistas de hackers Entre las publicaciones orientadas a hackers, las más notables son Phrack, Hakin9 y 2600: The Hacker Quarterly. Aunque la información contenida en las revistas estaba casi siempre desactualizada, mejoraron las reputaciones de los contribuían con la documentación de sus éxitos.8 Hackers en la ficción A menudo los hackers muestran interés por el cyberpunk ficticio y la literatura y películas sobre cibercultura. La adopción de seudónimos, símbolos, ética y metáforas a partir de estas obras ficticias es muy común.[cita requerida] Algunos libros sobre hackers y hackers ficticios son: ** Las novelas cyberpunk de William Gibson —especialmente la Trilogía del Sprawl— son muy populares entre los hackers.18 ** Hackers (antología). ** Helba de las series de manga y anime .hack. ** Little Brother de Cory Doctorow. ** Merlin, el protagonista de la segunda serie en Crónicas de Ámbar de Roger Zelazny, es un joven príncipe mago-hacker inmortal que tiene la habilidad de atravesar dimensiones de sombra. ** Rice Tea de Julien McArdle. ** Lisbeth Salander en Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres de Stieg Larsson. ** Snow Crash. ** Alice de Kami-sama no Memo-chō. ** El juego de Ender. ** Evil Genius. Algunas películas sobre hackers son: ** Antitrust. ** Cypher. ** Eagle Eye. ** Enemigo público. ** Firewall. ** Hackers. ** Juegos de guerra. ** La Red. ** La Red 2.0. ** Live Free or Die Hard. ** Matrix. ** Piratas de Silicon Valley (relacionada con hackers como Steve Jobs, no con crackers). ** Sneakers. ** Swordfish. ** Take Down. ** Tron. ** Tron: Legacy. ** Untraceable. ** Weird Science. Libros no ficticios sobre hackers ** Hacking: The Art of Exploitation Second Edition de Jon Erickson. ** The Hacker Crackdown. ** The Art of Intrusion de Kevin D. Mitnick. ** The Art of Deception de Kevin D. Mitnick. ** Ghost in the Wires: My Adventures as the World's Most Wanted Hacker de Kevin D. Mitnick. ** The Hacker's Handbook. ** The Cuckoo's Egg de Clifford Stoll. ** Underground by Suelette Dreyfus. ** Stealing the Network: How to Own the Box, How to Own an Identity, and How to Own an Continent de varios autores. Costumbres La palabra «Wikipedia» en forma de leet speak Un equipo compitiendo en el DEF CON 17 en Las Vegas, Estados Unidos La comunidad informática clandestina2 ha producido su propia jerga y diversas formas de uso poco comunes del alfabeto, por ejemplo leet speak. La actitud política por lo general incluye puntos de vista de libertad de información, libertad de expresión y el derecho de mantener el anonimato, y la mayoría tiene una fuerte oposición contra los derechos de autor.[cita requerida] La escritura de programas y la realización de otras actividades para apoyar estos puntos de vista se conoce como el hacktivismo. Algunos ven una justificación ética en el crackeo ilegal que alcanza este objetivo; una forma común es la desfiguración de sitios web. La comunidad informática clandestina se compara con frecuencia al Viejo Oeste.19 Es común entre los hackers utilizar alias con el propósito de ocultar su identidad en vez de revelar sus verdaderos nombres. Grupos y convenciones de hackers Véase también: Grupo hacker La comunidad informática clandestina recibe el apoyo de reuniones regulares en el mundo real llamadas convenciones de hackers. A principios de la década de 1980, los grupos de hackers se hicieron populares y dieron acceso a información y recursos, y a un lugar para aprender de los demás miembros. Los hackers también podrían ganar credibilidad por estar afiliados a un grupo de elite.8 Véase también ** Agujero de seguridad ** Belleza matemática ** Delito informático ** Guerra informática ** Hacker ** Metasploit Referencias *# Malkin, Gary Scott (agosto de 1996). «Internet Users' Glossary» (en inglés). IETF Tools. Internet Engineering Task Force. Consultado el 18 de septiembre de 2012. *# Sterling, Bruce (1993). «Part 2(d)» 2(d). The Hacker Crackdown [La caza de hackers] (en inglés). McLean, Virginia, Estados Unidos: IndyPublish.com. p. 61. ISBN 1-4043-0641-2. *# «cracker» (en inglés). Jargon File. Consultado el 12 de noviembre de 2011. «One who breaks security on a system. Coined ca. 1985 by hackers in defense against journalistic misuse of hacker». *# Clifford, Ralph D. (2006). Cybercrime: The Investigation, Prosecution and Defense of a Computer-Related Crime [Cibercrimen: La investigación, el enjuiciamiento y la defensa de un crimen informático] (en inglés) (2ª edición). Durham, Carolina del Norte, Estados Unidos: Carolina Academic Press. *# Wilhelm, Douglas (2010). Professional Penetration Testing [Pruebas de penetración profesional] (en inglés). Syngress Press. p. 503. ISBN 9781597494250. *# Moore, Robert (2005). Cybercrime: Investigating High Technology Computer Crime [Cibercrimen: Investigando el Crimen Informático de Alta Teconología] (en inglés). Matthew Bender & Company. p. 258. ISBN 1-59345-303-5. *# Moore, Robert (2006). Cybercrime: Investigating High-Technology Computer Crime [Cibercrimen: Investigando el Crimen Informático de Alta Teconología] (en inglés) (1a edición). Cincinnati, Ohio, Estados Unidos: Anderson Publishing. ISBN 9781593453039. *# Thomas, Douglas (2002). Hacker Culture [Cultura hacker] (en inglés). Minnesota, Estados Unidos: University of Minnesota Press. ISBN 9780816633463. *# Andress, Mandy; Cox, Phil; Tittel, Ed. CIW Security Professional [Profesional de Seguridad del CIW] (en inglés). Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos: Hungry Minds, Inc. p. 10. ISBN 0764548220. *# Microsoft. «BlueHat Security Briefings». Microsoft TechNet: Recursos para profesionales de TI. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2011. «BlueHat es una conferencia de vanguardia que apunta a mejorar la seguridad de los productos de Microsoft». *# Ziff Davis. «Blue hat hacker Definition from PC Magazine Encyclopedia» (en inglés). PC Magazine. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2011. «A security professional invited by Microsoft to find vulnerabilities in Windows». *# Fried, Ina (15 de junio de 2005). «Microsoft meets the hackers». Technology News (en inglés). c|net. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2011. *# Markoff, John (17 de octubre de 2005). «At Microsoft, Interlopers Sound Off on Security» (en inglés). The New York Times. Consultado el 4 de diciembre de 2011. «... the company held its second Blue Hat briefing, a meeting with a small group of about a dozen independent computer security specialists invited to the company's headquarters here to share detailed research on vulnerabilities in Windows software» *# Chabrow, Eric (25 de febrero de 2012). «7 Levels of Hackers» (en inglés). GovInfoSecurity. Information Security Media Group. Consultado el 18 de septiembre de 2012. *# Gupta, Ajay; Thomas Klavinsky, Scott Laliberte (15 de marzo de 2002). «Security Through Penetration Testing: Internet Penetration» (en inglés). InformIT: The Trusted Technology Source for IT Pros and Developers. Pearson Education, Informit. Consultado el 10 de diciembre de 2011. *# Boyd, Clark (30 de julio de 2008). «Profile: Gary McKinnon» (en inglés). BBC News. Consultado el 12 de diciembre de 2011. «One US prosecutor accused him of committing "the biggest military computer hack of all time".» *# Mayorkas, Alejandro N.; Thom Mrozek (9 de agosto de 1999). «KEVIN MITNICK SENTENCED TO NEARLY FOUR YEARS IN PRISON; COMPUTER HACKER ORDERED TO PAY RESTITUTION TO VICTIM COMPANIES WHOSE SYSTEMS WERE COMPROMISED» (en inglés). United States Department of Justice. Consultado el 11 de diciembre de 2011. *# Staples, Brent (11 de mayo de 2003). Bill Keller (ed.): «Editorial Observer; A Prince of Cyberpunk Fiction Moves Into the Mainstream» (en inglés). The New York Times. Consultado el 18 de septiembre de 2012. *# Jordan, Tim; Taylor, Paul A. (2004). Hacktivism and Cyberwars [Hactivismo y ciberguerras] (en inglés). Londres, Reino Unido: Routledge. pp. 133–134. ISBN 9780415260039. «Wild West imagery has permeated discussions of cybercultures» Bibliografía ** Apro, Bill; Hammond, Graeme (2005). Hackers: The Hunt for Australia's Most Infamous Computer Cracker [Hackers: La Caza del Cracker de Computadoras Más Infame de Australia] (en inglés). Five Mile Press. ISBN 1-74124-722-5. ** Assange, Julian Paul; Dreyfus, Suelette (1997). Underground: Tales of Hacking, Madness and Obsession on the Electronic Frontier [Underground: Historias de haqueo, Locuras y Obsesión en la Frontera Electrónica] (en inglés). Mandarin. ISBN 1-86330-595-5. ** Beaver, Kevin (2010). Hacking For Dummies [Haqueo para Tontos] (en inglés) (3.a edición). Indianápolis, Indiana, Estados Unidos: Wiley Publishing. ISBN 978-0-470-55093-9. Consultado el 15 de noviembre de 2011. ** Conway, Richard; Cordingley, Julian. Code Hacking: A Developer's Guide to Network Security [Haqueo de Código: Una Guía del Desarrollador para la Seguridad de Redes] (en inglés). ISBN 978-1584503149. ** Freeman, David H.; Mann, Charles C. (1997). @ Large: The Strange Case of the World's Biggest Internet Invasion [Sin Limitación: El Extraño Caso de la Invasión de Internet Más Grande del Mundo] (en inglés). Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-684-82464-7. ** Granville, Johanna (2003). «Dot.Con: The Dangers of Cyber Crime and a Call for Proactive Solutions [Dot.Con: Los Peligros del Cibercrimen y un Llamado a Soluciones Proactivas]» (en inglés). Australian Journal of Politics and History 49 (1): pp. 102-109. Consultado el 16 de noviembre de 2011. ** Gregg, Michael (2006). Certified Ethical Hacker [Hacker Ético Certificado] (en inglés). Pearson. ISBN 978-0789735317. ** Hafner, Katie; Markoff, John (1991). Cyberpunk: Outlaws and Hackers on the Computer Frontier [Cyberpunk: Proscritos y Hackers en la Frontera Computacional] (en inglés). Simon & Schuster. ISBN 0-671-68322-5. ** Kurtz, George; McClure, Stuart; Scambray, Joel (1999). Hacking Exposed [El haqueo, expuesto] (en inglés). McGraw-Hill. ISBN 0-07-212127-0. ** Stoll, Clifford (1990). The Cuckoo's Egg [El Huevo del Cuco] (en inglés). The Bodley Head. ISBN 0-370-31433-6. ** Taylor, Paul A. (1999). Hackers (en inglés). Routledge. ISBN 9780415180726. Enlaces externos ** Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Hackers. ** Timeline: A 40-year history of hacking (en inglés) ** The History of Hacking (en inglés) ** Esta obra deriva de la traducción parcial de Hacker (computer security) de la Wikipedia en inglés, concretamente de esta versión, publicada por sus editores bajo la Licencia de documentación libre de GNU y la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-CompartirIgual 3.0 Unported. Categoría: ** Hacking Menú de navegación ** Crear una cuenta ** Acceder ** Artículo ** Discusión ** Leer ** Editar ** Ver historial ** Portada ** Portal de la comunidad ** Actualidad ** Cambios recientes ** Páginas nuevas ** Página aleatoria ** Ayuda ** Donaciones ** Notificar un error Imprimir/exportar ** Crear un libro ** Descargar como PDF ** Versión para imprimir Herramientas ** Lo que enlaza aquí ** Cambios en enlazadas ** Subir un archivo ** Páginas especiales ** Enlace permanente ** Información de la página ** Elemento de Wikidata ** Citar este artículo Otros proyectos ** Commons En otros idiomas ** کوردی ** Deutsch ** English ** Gaeilge ** हिन्दी ** ಕನ್ನಡ ** 한국어 ** Македонски ** Bahasa Melayu ** नेपाली ** Polski ** Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски ** Српски / srpski ** தமிழ் ** Tiếng Việt ** 中文 Editar los enlaces ** Esta página fue modificada por última vez el 4 sep 2014 a las 18:43. ** El texto está disponible bajo la Licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0; podrían ser aplic Villanos *Viajador (nombre no conocido) *Merodeador *Cazarecompensas *Principe de las Tinieblas Temporada 1 *Capitulo 1: Hora de Aventura *Capitulo 2: el Gran Viaje *Capitulo 3: El Castillo de las Tinieblas *Capitulo 4 El pene rico *Capitulo 5 xupa los huevos *Capitulo 6 JAJAJAJA TE CAGUE